shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Judas Strife
Judas Strife, the Magic Bullet and Traitor of Calamity, is the chief enforcer of Nerose Satanel and the Host of Beelzebub in Paradise Lost. He is also one of Naraka's Sensories. Paradise Lost Known only by his first name, Judas was, in Old Sodom, a member of Lot's gang, along with John and Bartholomew. Though an outsider compared to the other three, Judas made a name for himself in Judecca, the ghetto of Old Sodom, until one day he met Satanael and Astaroth, who sought a vessel for Belial. In an attempt to distinguish himself from all other inhabitants of Judecca, Judas turned on his former friends and slaughtered them all - save for John, Lot, and Bartholomew, who managed to overpower and defeat him. He would later then go on to become one of Satanael's comrades, given the surname of Strife, as a traitor who brings calamity. He and Lot were the only two survivors of the destruction of Judecca when Belial was summoned, though Lot became its host instead. He would then survive the next several thousand years through unknown means - presumably through cloning technology created by Satanael himself that would later become commonplace in the Isolated City, and eventually be dispatched along with Lilith Ultramarine in a mission to recover the Executor after Satanael confirmed her revival. As a pretext for doing so, Judas became the envoy between the false Zoar constructed by Satanael and the Isolated City. At the request of the three heads of the gang in control of the city, the Infinite Viper, he attempted to slay the Reaper of D4, only for their fight to end in a draw, despite losing an arm, due to the Executor's intervention. Judas then became obsessed with obtaining a weapon that would place him on the same level as Lyle - Beelzebub. After coincidentally learning of what those in the Isolated City called Elixir addicts - Beelzebub - he would then, along with Lilith, seek to find the real host to the demon. Fortuitously, through Lilith's investigation, the true host of Beelzebub was discovered to be none other than Sophia Christ, the sister of Know Christ. Conspiring with Lilith to smuggle Sophia out of the city, it was through the intervention of Judas that Know was also brought along rather than being left to die after being wounded in an attempt to secure a dose of Elixir. Following their departure from the Isolated City, Lilith would then transfer Beelzebub into Judas' body, at which point Judas promptly "betrayed" Satanael by working with the faction in the false Zoar opposing him in an attempted assassination that ultimately ended in failure. Judas then returned to the Isolated City and laid low after slaying Azlan Weishaupt, until the final operation to recover the Executor and kill the Reaper commenced. He linked up with Know, now cybernetically enhanced to levels far exceeding his previous capabilities, and Astaroth. Ultimately Judas and Astaroth engaged a Nacht-possessed Lyle in a two-on-one battle that resulted in the awakening of Lilliel, who through the use of Netsiv Melakh, purified all of the Sin in Sodom before collapsing, with her retrieval complete. Judas' final act was to block Lyle's ascent through Pandemonium, in a final showdown between a rivalry that stretched back thousands of years, though Judas received a mortal blow from Lyle, now fully independent of Belial. As he died, Lilith extracted from him a promise to meet her once more in Zoar. Once Lyle had defeated Satanael, and Satanael had ascended to Keter and created Zoar, Judas would meet Lilith in Zoar, claiming that he seemed to have made a promise in a previous life to meet her, only to be rejected. Powers & Abilities Beelzebub Judas is the host of the Demon Beelzebub, as such he is granted several abilities. Rain of Gluttony While possessed by Beelzebub, Judas can use his connection and dominion over the atmosphere to cause a corrosive substance to fall from the sky, being potent enough to distort the atmosphere as it falls. Gogmagog Judas' most powerful attack. While possessed by Beelzebub, he engulfs his opponent with a noxious cloud of miasma formed from every harmful substance known to man and compresses it around them. He then summons a horde of locusts that are able to tear apart the bodies and even the very souls of their victims, thus completely eradicating them. At full power, it can send all continents of the Earth to the Abyss in an instant.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Paradise Lost Category:Sensory Category:Demon Host Category:Antagonists Category:Observers